Its not always flowers and fluff!
by volturiwriter12
Summary: The reservation has burnt down what happens when Carlisle and Esme invite the wolves to stay at the Cullen home? How will the two clans deal with living together. New friendships will be made, Drama will unfold and more will learn that life isn't always flowers and fluff! (All twilight characters in this fanfiction, enjoy and review)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

AN: hi guys, this story is really funny, I promise you will die from laughter, there is some new characters but our very much loved twilight characters are still in there, watch out for some Eddie and Jake action, enjoy! Ps: Renessme is not born yet and I love the Cullen's even if my characters are a bit cold toward them, no pun intended.

Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase.

Martin Luther King, Jr.

Chapter1: Why does faith like to taunt me?

Nessa's pov:

I don't believe this! Sam is an idiot, when a vampire invites you to stay at their house, you say no, especially if you are a werewolf.

I can't believe the others are ok with this,

Sam, Emily, Leah, Jacob, Quill, Embry, Paul, Rachel and I have to go stay with the Cullen's because half of the rez burnt down, what is wrong with hotels?

I asked why I couldn't go with Jared and the others to Spain but Sam said he already told the leeches I was coming and it would be rude... yeah I kid you not.

So tomorrow we go to the vampire's house and stay there for 3 months, now excuse me while I go find a container for my joy.

Rosalie pov:

When Esme made a decision, she stuck by it, so when we all tried to pull her away from the idea of letting werewolves (our natural enemies) stay at our house, she went absolutely angry vampire on us. I mean honestly the house would smell like wet dogs for three months I don't know why Carlisle can't man up and try to convince Esme, but he said it would be a good chance for us to make kids our own age, excuse me but I never asked to be friends with mutts, I would rather be friends with humans, yes I am that desperate. Sue me.

Alice pov:

I hate it when we have arguments, it makes my visions all blurry which makes me stressed; I can't even begin to think how Edward must be feeling.

The wolves coming to stay at our house were not something I hated, it meant I got more people to dress up, but imagine the tension.

Rosalie and Edward hated the idea for very different reasons.

Emmett thought it would be great because he could challenge them to arm- wrestling matches and figure out who was more cool and immortal worthy, his words not mine. Sometimes the words that come out of that boys mouth, surprises me.

Bella thought it would be fun with the rez here; Jasper wasn't really bothered, he said that as long as they don't cross him he will stay away, I love my Jazz.

Esme pov:

I was excited, I will get to cook for more than just Bella and it's a great idea for the kids, but they are not all happy with the idea. Carlisle backed me up and once I went ballistic on the kids they never argued with me. The thing I was most worried about was how many fights would break out; I guess I need to get in touch with home depot ...AGAIN!

Bella pov:

This was going to be hard, Edward and Jacob in the same house for 3 months... I could hear the arguments already.

"Hey, you ok?" Edward asked softly, as he wrapped his arms round me.

I nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"Go to sleep now my beautiful Bella, because it's the last day of peace you are going to get for the next few months."

Ain't that right!

An: I know that this bit was not that good but I just wanted to get it out of the way , keep reading please , it gets better I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: enjoy! I think you will like it.

Chapter 2: Strength is the key.

Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go.

Hermann Hessen.

Nessa's Pov:

Sam gave me a look, before pressing the doorbell, I rolled my eyes.

I could smell their stench already, it was foul.

Seconds later the door was opened by a short lady with shoulder-length caramel hair and amber eyes, they were filled with a kindness that only a mother could posses, like my mother used to look at me.

I looked away as she smiled and welcomed us in, keeping my eyes on the floor I passed her, not breathing.

"Meet my family,

I looked up then, to see the faces of 8 inhumanly beautiful people.

"This is my husband Carlisle, she said, putting her arms around a tall man with pale blonde hair and the same golden eyes. His smile was warm.

"These are my daughters, Alice, Rosalie and Bella, my eyes passed briefly over the pixie-like dark haired vamp and the leggy blonde, who looked absolutely stuck up. The human that Jacob thought he was in love with stood awkwardly, she had chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes, I gave a flicker of a smile , which she returned, she was human I protected her kind.

"And lastly these are my sons, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Mason."

Edward was the one who had his arm around the human, he was fairly tall with bronze hair and light gold eyes, Emmett was huge, he was muscular with dark curly and a cheeky friendly grin, Jasper was slightly shorter than Edward with shaggy blonde hair and golden eyes.

My eyes moved on to the next boy and the world stopped.

He was breathtaking, his skin was a flushed pale colour, his eyes were honey coloured, that bored into mine and his hair was a blonde-reddish that was pulled back by a leather bound, everything became insignificant at that moment, different futures seemed to flash before my eyes, and he was in every one of them. I had imprinted on a vampire.

"Nessa?" Sam asked quietly from behind me.

I looked at him, my eyes full of fear. Leah pulled me out of the door, away from him, away from my future.

We ran into the woods, as soon as we were out of earshot I burst into tears.

Leah hugged me as I sobbed.

"What am I going to do Lee?"

"You can't help it Nessa, it will work out don't worry."

I sighed and dried my tears quickly, then nodding to Leah ran back to the Cullen home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was in the kitchen, the wolves were eating and the vamps were leaning against the furniture. I kept my eyes away from them and plonked down next to Quill, my best friend.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded, leaning into him and eating from his plate.

A cold hand tapped my shoulder and I turned to face the bronze haired one called Edward.

"I can read minds." He said quietly, so that no one else would hear.

My eyes pleaded with him and he nodded, agreeing to my silent plea.

I didn't realise everyone had been watching our silent conversation until I looked back.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I snapped.

"Do not even think about shouting at me mutt, or else I will make you suffer all kinds of pain." The blonde shouted.

I stood up and matched the look in her eye.

"I am not scared of you leech."

"I'm sure I can do something about that."She growled.

"Leave her alone, Blondie." Jacob said, glaring at the bloodsucker.

"Stay out of this." Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Break it up girls." Esme's firm voice ordered.

The blonde and I backed away from each other slowly.

I huffed as I sat down next to Quill again; he gave me an amused look.

"What?" I snapped angrily.

"Nothing." He grinned as he and Embry exchanged 10 bucks.

I growled. "You were betting on me."

"No, we were betting on the blonde."

I snarled and my palm made contact with Embry's head.

I heard the crack, and smiled darkly before storming out of the kitchen.

I went into the room where I would be staying and unpacked my suitcase quickly before jumping in the shower.

My left arm held the same Quileute tattoo has the others did, my right arm held a tattoo of a red rose, in full bloom , the one on my shoulder blade had the words "Strength is in all of us, you must discover it and coax it out." My mother said that to me every day.

She and Sam's dad had been cousins, when my mum got a new job in Seattle we moved down to the rez from north Pennsylvania. She died from heart cancer. All her lovely hair fell out and she looked so helpless. I quit school and stayed at home with her, every night when I would cry she would hold me and sing to me, murmuring sweet advice in my ear.

Her favourite had been the one about strength. We were very close, she had been with me though everything and she was my best friend. When she died, something in me died too.

I ended up staying at the rez until I phased and went back to Pennsylvania for a while before coming back and living with Sam and Emily.

I met Paul and Rachel through Jacob, who had been my first friend on the reservation.

Then I met Quill (who ended up being my best friend) and Embry. Leah was the only girl on the rez so we were friends straight away, ganging up against the boys.

We were a close family and I loved them (even though they could never add up to my mum) they were all I had.

I always felt like something was missing but I never felt that it was an imprint, I felt complete now, I worried about what to do, I could not ignore him , it went against me , the thought itself made my heart break.

I stepped out of the shower once my skin started to prune, and changed into shorts and a tank top.

I took my time going down the stairs and found Sam and Emmett in an arm wrestling match. Everyone was cheering them on and waving dollars in the air, except Carlisle and Esme who were watching with a smile.

Sam looked like he was losing badly and I grinned sauntering up to them.

"Can I fill in for Sam?" I asked.

Emmett studied me for a moment before a cheeky smirk came on his face.

"Let's do this, girlie."

Over-confidence was a losing streak; people thought that because I was a girl I couldn't do anything. I smiled as I took Sam's place in front of Emmett.

"You ready to go down?" he asked.

I smirked. "Bring it."

Emmett pressed his palm against mine and nodded. I began pushing and slammed Emmett's hand through the oak.

I grinned as I took in the stunned look on his face. "Good enough for you?"

"I like you; I'm Emmett or Lord awesome, whatever you want." He smiled, extending his hand to me.

"Nessa or the extraordinary werewolf." I said, shaking his hand.

"More like the extraordinary freak." Rosalie muttered.

"Can it Rose." Mason's voice said, beating me to it.

My eyes snapped up to meet him and I gulped when he smiled. Everyone noticed of course. I blushed and looked away.

"Ignore Rose; she has a sickness called big-headedness." The pixie stage whispered grinning at me.

I smiled back. "I kind of noticed."

Rosalie snarled at the both of us and slammed out of the room.

"I better go, it was nice meeting you."Emmett said, smiling and then followed the blonde.

"Rose is...well she has trust issues of sorts, don't let her get to you." Jasper said.

"Thanks."

"Err Nessa?" Emily said.

Yeah?"

"Sam, Embry , Leah and I are gonna go to Spain , so you will be here with Jake and Quill?"

"WHAT?" I exploded.

"I am sorry but some space opened up with the others so we are going to go there, no arguments Lenessa." Sam said, using my full name.

I growled, glaring at him. "That is unfair."

"No arguments, we leave tonight and you stay here for the next 3 months and you better behave." Sam said.

I huffed and crossed my arms; I knew I was acting like a child but honestly.

"Awww, come on Nessa, I can't do anything about it." Leah murmured.

"We are gonna leave now so be good." Sam said.

Emily hugged me from behind. "Bye baby girl, be good ok?"

I sighed and hugged her back. "Ok" I agreed.

Leah grinned at me. "Later dork."

"See ya geeky."

They walked out and left me with the vamps.

"Jazz and I are gonna go play video games." Quill said.

I arched an eyebrow. "Jazz?"

Quill shrugged and he and Jasper went down the stairs.

I waved goodbye to Bella as Edward took her home and Carlisle left for his night shift at the hospital.

"I was thinking of making brownies, would you help me?" Esme asked Alice and I as she made her way to the kitchen.

I shrugged and followed her and Alice tagged along.

I had fun, Alice and I sang along to old songs as we helped Esme, who danced the entire time, and I ate about 50 brownies.

They were not as bad as I thought.

"I hope we can be friends." Alice said, quietly as we made our way upstairs.

I grinned at her. "We already are Ali, good night or whatever you do."

Alice smiled back. "We girls are going shopping tomorrow, come along."

I shrugged. "Just keep Blondie away from me."

"I will find a leash." Alice whispered.

I grinned and shook my head.

"You do that Ali." I muttered and closed the door behind me.

AN: HI! Hoped you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: enjoy! Thank you for reviews.

Chapter3: Thank you!

Nessa's pov,

I woke up early, got dressed and went downstairs. Mason was sitting on the couch, reading a book. I watched him; his neck was arched and beautiful. His long hair sat on the nape.

"Good morning." I said, quietly.

He looked up and smiled.

He was about to say something when Alice ran down the stairs, screaming bloody Mary.

"OK,ESME WENT OUT SO WE WILL GO SHOPPING NOW AND HAVE LUNCH OUT, WELL ACTUALLY YOU AND BELLA WILL EAT,ANYWAY ARE YOU READY BECAUSE THE SHOPS OPEN IN 45 MINUTES AND WE NEED TO GO NOW IN CASE THERE IS TRAFFIC." She said, not taking a breath.

"Alice calm down." Mason and I said.

Alice huffed and climbed back up the stairs.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced, my name is Mason Knight-Reynolds.

"Lenessa Donovan, but everyone calls me Nessa." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nessa, it's probably the last time I'll see you though."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked, playing along.

"No one survives Alice's shopping sprees, good luck." He smirked and my heart lurched.

"Well I think I will live thanks for your concern."

He shrugged. "Your grave, not mine."

"Nessa, get your ass up here." Alice shrieked.

"See ya." I said.

"Doubt it." Mason grinned.

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs and into Alice's room.

She, Bella and Blondie were in there.

I smiled and said good morning to Bella.

"Ok girls we are going to shop till we drop, let's go." Alice said, with a crazy look in her eye.

What have I gotten myself into?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I collapsed on the couch as soon as we walked in.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Mason, Jasper, Edward, Quill and Jacob laughed at me.

"It is not funny, that girl has serious issues, it's like she is on non-stop caffeine." I muttered.

"You had fun." Alice said.

"Right." Rosalie, Bella and I said.

"Nessa we signed you up for school, you will be going with the others tomorrow." Esme said.

I nodded and said thank you but I didn't really want to go.

"It'll be fun." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid mind-reader." I muttered, but I smiled at him.

I slept very well that night but Alice woke me up at 7 in the morning, what kind of person wakes up at 7.

"You want to look good for Mason don't you?" she asked.

I blushed. "Edward said he wouldn't tell."

"Oh honey, I can see the future."

"What?"

"Mason looks happy for once in a lifetime, I can't see your future but if it is you that makes him happy, then thank you Nessa." Alice said, quietly.

I hugged her. "You are the best Ali."

"I know... now get your butt in the bathroom and let's do this." Alice said, bouncing on the spot.

Two hours later I was a bombshell. I was dressed in dark jeans and a red fitted top that showed my curves. I was accessorised with a red Versace bag, garnet earrings and bracelets, and then Alice shoved a leather jacket into my hand and grinned.

"You look perfect; all the boys will kill for you, including Mason." She whispered the last bit.

I grinned and we went downstairs.

Mason's mouth dropped open when he saw me, I mentally reminded myself to thank Alice.

"Bella, Jasper and I are going to ride in Edward's Volvo, Rosalie and Em will take the jeep with Quill and Jacob and Mason and Nessa will go in Mason's maserati." She explained.

Yep, I was buying Alice a gift.

"This way." Mason said, showing me into the garage. He opened my door for me and Alice smirked before climbing into Edward's Volvo.

I am buying the girl a freaking mall.

"So... The weather looks nice today."Mason said pulling out of the garage.

I snorted. "The weather? Really Mason?" I asked.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He looked amazing, in grey jeans, a white v-neck and a leather jacket, he had dark glasses pushed against his hair, which was left flowing onto his shoulders, the red in his hair gleamed as it caught the light and the dark blonde shone.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm talking about the weather." He murmured.

"Maybe you are just dumbfounded by my beauty."I teased.

"There is no maybe about it, you look stunning Nessa." He said, seriously.

I looked up to find his golden eyes smouldering as he gazed at me.

I was lost in his eyes; nothing else mattered except him, he was the missing puzzle piece in my life, my imprint.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

"Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we whispering?"

Mason's eyebrows furrowed for a minute and then he burst into laughter.

"I don't really know." He managed to get out between his laughter.

The sound was contagious and soon I was in hysterics too.

"I haven't laughed like that in ages, thanks." He said, grinning.

I nodded. "Tell me about yourself." I asked, curling my legs under me and leaning forward, hands on chin.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how long have you been a blood...I mean Vampire?"

He smirked at me. "I have been a vampire for about 4 years now, I was changed on my 19th birthday, my mother had just died and I was very sad, I threw myself off a skyscraper and Esme saved me, she has been my rock."

"Wow."

"Well enough about me, what about you?"

"Not much to tell, I am an orphan, I have lived in Washington since I was 14, I just turned 18."

"Any special someone in your life?" He asked.

YEAH, YOU!

"No."

He shrugged but I could see the small smile on his lips.

Oh, so you want to play it like that.

"What about you?" I asked, sounding indifferent.

"No."

"Really, what type of girl are you looking for?"

"I want someone who is kind and strong but has a cheeky side, and actually listens, you know?"

I smiled. "You're different Mason, don't change ok?" I said, quietly.

"Don't plan on it, thanks Nessa." He said, with an unfathomable look in his eye.

We settled into a comfortable silence.

"Come on we're here."

I took a deep breath.

Mason opened my door for me and I smiled.

"And they say chivalry is dead."

He laughed and slung an arm on my shoulder.

Everyone was looking, it was like I had a stare at me sign tattooed across my forehead.

I glared at an idiot who was gawking at me. He looked away but as soon as I turned around, he went back to staring. I growled, attracting a few looks.

"Just ignore them." Mason murmured softly in my ear.

I shivered as his cool breath fanned my neck.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" I muttered, glaring at anyone within a 4 mile radius.

Mason snorted. "This is Forks babe; no one has anything better to do."

I leaned into him and smiled at the look I received from other girls.

First day of hell, here I come.

AN: hope you liked it, please review.

"

"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: more twilight characters in this chapter enjoy!

Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.

Albert Camus

Chapter4: I will kill her, I swear.

Nessa's Pov:

I walked into the classroom and did a quick assessment of the students. They were pretty usual, you know for humans.

I walked towards the teacher desk and gave him the slip, he looked about late twenties, his fingers were yellow which meant he smokes, his buttons were mismatched so he was probably in a rush, and he had a slightly stale alcohol smell about him. His eyes raked over me appreciatively. I growled lowly and fixed him with a cold glare; I saw goose bumps grow on his skin as he gave me back the slip with trembling hands.

Smirking I took a seat at the back, away from prying eyes.

I was staring at the wall and sensed a shadow looming over me. I looked up to see a tall girl, with dyed blonde hair and plastic all over, if you know what I mean. I eyed her and went back to staring at wall.

She cleared her throat loudly.

I ignored her.

"Are you deaf, I'm talking to you." Her nasally voice rang.

"Well technically you didn't actually talk until now."

"Don't get smart with me."She snapped.

"I think you need it, you don't look like you get enough smartness."I hissed.

"You did not just go there!"

"Honey I went there brought it back and went there again."

"Get out of my sit now." She hissed.

"Unless it has moron carved to the bottom of it, then it is not yours."

Everyone was looking at us now.

"I...I Arrgghhh." She shrieked.

"Run out of stupid remarks?"I asked, sweetly.

"I will get you back for this."

"Well you know what they say, if revenge is sweet and payback is a beyotch then I am the sweetest beyotch you ever met." I snapped with a victorious smirk.

She glared and stormed out of the class.

"Dude that was Irina Denali, no one crosses her she will crush you." The short boy in front of me said, with wide eyes.

"I would like to see the idiot try." I snapped and went back to staring at the wall.

Time never went slower; as soon as the bell rang I was out of there like a bat out of hell.

I almost ran to my locker and banged my head against it with a groan.

I heard Jasper and Emmett's familiar chuckles from behind me.

"Bad morning?" Emmett asked.

"What the hell do YOU think?" I muttered.

Jasper laughed and sent a wave of calm and happiness toward me.

"Thanks Jazz." I smiled.

He nodded.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." Emmett whined pulling me towards the cafeteria.

"Emmett you don't even eat." Jasper said, confused.

"Yes but it's the only time in the 7 hours of hell we are stuck in school that we can actually annoy the humans without getting told off by teachers, you are meant to be the smart one Jazz." Emmett scoffed, shaking his head at Jasper and then rolling his eyes at me.

Jasper and I shared a look as Emmett pulled me into the cafeteria.

"So I hear you've met Irina." Edward said, suddenly appearing in front of us as we waited in the cue.

I groaned. "The girl is a total idiot."

"The Denali sisters are actually a close family friend of us Cullen; they know our secret and everything.

"There are more of them?"

Jasper laughed. "Out of everything he just said, is that all you heard?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Don't worry Carmen and Kate is really nice Tanya will take some getting used to just don't let Irina get to you." Edward advised. I smiled a thank you as I got my lunch and followed them to a table.

All the Cullen's were sitting there, including Irina and 3 other girls, who I guessed were Carmen, Kate and Tanya.

They were all brunettes, except Irina who had obviously dyed her hair.

"Hey." Mason smiled when we reached the table. I grinned.

"I saved you a seat." He said, indicating to the empty seat next to him. My smile got bigger as I took my seat.

"I believe you have met Irina, this is Carmen, Kate and Tanya." Alice said, introducing me to the others.

"Nice to meet you." Carmen said, grasping my hand.

"Likewise." I smiled back.

"Hi I'm Kate, how are you enjoying Washington weather so far, it must be so different from Australia."

"Huh?"

Bella poked me in the side with a meaningful look on her face.

"Oh, err... yeah its really different, the rain is really depressing." I stuttered.

"So why are you here?"Tanya asked.

I blanked. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"Her parents died and she wanted a new start, you know, away from Australia." Rosalie said, glaring me quickly.

"Yeah, that's what happened, they err... died in a car crash." I said, trying to look sad.

"Oh Alice said they died in a fire." Kate said, confusion etched on her face.

"Err... they died in a car crash and the car caught on fire." Bella said.

I nodded.

"So how are you related to the Cullen's?" Irina asked sharply.

"Esme was a good friend of Nessa's mom." Jasper answered.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you feel, don't worry it'll be ok." Carmen said softly, patting my hand.

I cringed. Her sincerity was so obvious and I felt bad about lying to her.

"Speaking of Esme she invited you guys and your parents, along with the volturi's for the Christmas holidays, are you free?" Mason asked.

"As long

As you're there." Irina purred, leaning into him. I glared at her.

"Yeah, sure I will talk to mum and dad about it after school." Kate said.

"So Nessa how was your first day?" Alice asked.

"Hellish."

AN: did you like it, Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Christmas, my child, is love in action. Every time we love, every time we give, it's Christmas! Dale Evans.

Chapter 5: Carol of the hells.

Nessa's pov:

We were spending Christmas in Wisconsin. The only places I had ever been Was Washington and north Pennsylvania. The Cullen's went somewhere new for Christmas every year and this time we were going to Madison. They had a house there from a few years ago.

Alice went crazy with the shopping and ended up packing everyone else's suitcase, I just laughed at her when she took me shopping and couldn't find anything cute enough for Madison.

The Denali's were coming with us, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, their dad Eleazer and Step-mum Victoria. The Volturi were coming as well, Aro (A friend of Carlisle's), His wife Didyme and his 3 children, Jane, Alec and Dmitri. We were leaving Friday night when school lets out and then staying for 2 weeks before coming back, I was excited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is amazing." I grinned, looking at the house in front of me.

"I know, and the shops are just 35 minutes away." Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes at her.

We had arrived in Madison and were at the house. It really was amazing; it was 5 floors with 2 walls of floor to ceiling windows, it was a crisp white colour to match the snow and was lined with black. The inside was warm and finely decorated, very cabin-like.

My room was so far my most favourite place in the house. It had dark green walls, and a brown carpet that looked a lot like the woods. The furniture was mostly oak and wood, with green and brown covers, I loved it.

Esme called me down to meet the Volturi's and the rest of the Denali's.

I stopped breathing and went down the stairs slowly.

In the kitchen stood 7 people along with the Cullen's.

"My name is Aro and this is my wife Didyme, pleasure to meet you." A tall, dark haired vamp said.

"I'm Nessa." I smiled.

"You're very pretty Miss Nessa." A child-like voice said. I looked down to see a beautiful blonde angel who couldn't have been more than 5 years old, her eyes were dark Gold.

"Thank you, you are very pretty too." I grinned down at her.

"I'm Jane." She giggled.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Jane." I said, addressing her like a grown up.

She giggled again. "You're very funny."

"I'm Alec." The brow haired boy standing behind her said.

He looked to be about 15 and was looking at me with a look that screamed needy.

I smiled nervously.

"I'm Dmitri, don't mind Alec he's just acting weird cause he hasn't had some in a while." The tall boy who looked about my age, maybe older, said. Didyme and Esme gasped while everyone else laughed.

I laughed too. "Nice to meet you."

He grinned. "Oh trust me Miss Donovan, the pleasure is all mine."

"I am Victoria; it's very nice to meet you dear." The red- haired woman smiled.

"I am Eleazer it's a pleasure."

"Likewise." I smiled, at both of them.

"Ok now that we all know each other, what do you want to do?" Alice asked, bouncing.

"I'm going to take a guess here and say you want to shop." Bella said.

Alice nodded.

"Shocker." Bella muttered.

"I want to go snowboarding, I saw a hill just half an hour away from here it looked pretty cool." Emmett boomed.

"I want to look around, see the sights." Bella said.

"Ok so we will split up in three groups." Alice said.

"I want to go shopping with Alice." Jane squealed, jumping onto Alice's arms.

"I will go with you." Rosalie agreed.

"Bella and I are going to go look around with Alec." Edward said.

"I'm going to go snowboarding with Emmett." I said.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"YOU want to go SNOWBOARDING." Irina said, with a smirk.

"Yes, so what?" I growled.

"Well you're a girl." Tanya said.

"Shut your sexist mouth." I snarled, moving toward her.

Emmett and Mason held me back, while Tanya cowered in the corner.

"Calm down Nessa." Mason said into my ear.

I backed away from Tanya with a hating look.

"It looks like Nessa, Jasper, Mason and I are going snowboarding." Emmett said, quickly.

I huffed. "I can't, I'm a girl remember."

"Oh come on Nessa, I bet you would kill at snowboarding." Jasper said.

I shrugged, not looking at him.

"Please Nessa." Mason said softly.

My resolve softened and I sighed.

"Just keep them away from me." I muttered, indicating to Irina and Tanya.

Carmen, Eleazer, Victoria and Kate gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Didyme, Vicky and I are going to start on dinner for Bella, Nessa and Jacob.

"Where is Quill?" I asked, the thought suddenly occurring to me.

"He went to Christmas vacation with Claire and her family." Edward answered. I frowned.

"What about Jacob?"

"He took the later flight in; he will be here before 9."

"How come Quill didn't say anything?" I asked sadly.

"He probably didn't want to bother you." Alice offered.

"But we always spend Christmas together." I murmured.

"I'm sorry Nessa." Esme said softly.

I felt tears sting my eyes.

Mason hugged me as I broke down into sobs.

Crying in front of Vampires was not something I was proud of, but they were so kind and understanding.

"Don't cry Miss Nessa, you know what SpongeBob said, everything will be alright in the end, and if it's not alright it's not the end."

AN: review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I wish!

AN: This chapter has a few songs and poems and some of them are by me.

Grace is charm, faith is joy, perseverance is success and trust is love. Kennedy Renata (Me.)

Chapter 6: trust is love!

"Merry Christmas." Everyone screamed Laughing and hugging.

The food had been amazing and we had retreated to the sitting room to exchange presents.

Jane threw her little arms around my neck and whispered "Merry Christmas Aunt Nessa."

I choked up. "Merry Christmas Bambina."

"Ok presents time!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down as Jasper tried to calm her, in vain.

"Merry Christmas Carlisle and Esme." I said, handing them a red parcel.

Esme ripped it open enthusiastically and I had to laugh.

She gasped when she saw the red leather book, full of poems that I wrote.

"Honey thank you so much, you are talented I cannot believe you wrote all this." Esme said as she flipped through the book.

"They are amazing."Carlisle agreed, peeking over Esme's shoulder.

I blushed as I handed Edward and Bella their presents.

"No... way...in...hell."Edward said with his eyes wide, as he looked at the present.

"You like?"

"This is the first edition of Midnight sonata; I have been looking for this for years." Edward grinned.

"And this is the first edition of pride and prejudice." Bella squealed.

"Is it ok?" I asked.

Bella flew at me, quite fast for a human, and squeezed me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Nessa." She said.

"You're welcome B" I grinned.

"Bella is right, thanks Nessa." Edward smiled.

I nodded at him. "You deserve it."

I gave Alice a gold unlimited credit card and she just about busted my eardrums with her squeal.

Jasper got a southern cowboy hat that had been worn by Indiana Jones and he thanked me profusely. I got Emmett a private pass to Canada where they were having a bear problem and he gave me a bear hug and I gave Rosalie an antique vanity mirror, and she actually smiled and said thank you.

Alice and Rosalie gave me clothes, Bella gave me some classics, Edward gave me some music, Emmett and Jazz gave me the first copy of guitar hero, which they promised to play with me, when we were back in Washington and Carlisle and Esme gave me a old painting. I hadn't given Mason his present yet and he hadn't given me mine, I wanted to do it in private and I knew that he wanted that too.

I was pretty tired and was sipping some hot chocolate with Bella and Jake, while leaning against Mason and watching the Grinch, I had never been more content.

"I would like to read one of Nessa's poems I have found one that I really like." Esme said from the armchair. I blushed and hid my face in the nearest cushion and could feel Mason rumbling as he laughed.

"Let's hear it."Mason said.

"Traitor." I teased.

He grinned.

Esme began to read softly.

"I long for a time of peace and tranquillity,

To be alone and one with myself,

To meditate and think, and be calm

And to engage with my inner stealth.

Although I do like to feel loved,

To be surrounded by laughter

And relaxing with loved ones

To live happily ever after.

I cannot decide what to choose

But do I really care

I just long for a time of joy,

When love shall weight the air." By Kennedy Renata (me.)

Esme finished smiling at me.

"That was really good." Mason whispered in my ear.

"That was amazing, thank you for giving me this." Esme said, pulling me into a hug.

2 weeks ago I would have pulled away and shouted and screamed but now I found myself leaning into Esme's embrace and breathing in her beautiful, comforting smell.

"Thanks Mom." I said quietly, then clamped my arm over my mouth when I realised what I said.

Esme burst into tears that would never shed and squeezed me harder.

"My 4th daughter."

I laughed. I was home.

AN: you like, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, leave me some love.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

"It's hard to believe in coincidence, but it's even harder to believe in anything else."  
>― John Green, <em>Will Grayson, Will Grayson<em>_!_

_Chapter 7: merry Christmas and happy birthday and happy New Year!_

_Nessa,_

_The next few days were really busy, packing; shopping, trying to escape the wrath of Alice...You know...the usual._

_We had 2 days left in Madison so Mason said he would take me out tomorrow morning, I was so excited._

_THE NEXT MORNING,_

_I woke up early so I could wash my hair. I'm one of those people who have really thick hair. My hair is jet black and curls wildly just past my shoulders. It framed by dark tanned face and brought out my electric blue eyes._

_It took me about 10 minutes to wash it and then 45 minutes to dry it, then another hour to straighten it, yep my life of luxury. _

_I straightened my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail and used a white clasp to hold it back._

_I changed into light jeans and a v-neck white jumper and white boots._

_I looked casual but fabulous; Alice was so rubbing off on me._

_I walked down the stairs, swaying my hips slowly. I smirked when I heard wolf-whistling._

"_Holy hot on wheels Nessa, are you trying to kill a vampire?" Dmitri asked as I descended his eyes wide._

_I scoffed. "Impossible ... do I really look that good?"_

"_Hell yeah." Emmett murmured._

_Rosalie slapped him upside the head._

"_I mean that no one looks better than my Rosie."_

"_Nice save, Casanova." Rosalie muttered._

_I grinned._

_My eyes travelled over to Mason, who had just come in from the kitchen, he looked at me like I was an angel._

_Jane sighed. "Err... Mace- Face this is the bit where you tell Nessa how amazing she looks."_

"_That is not enough to describe how you look, honestly Nessa you look beautiful." He said softly._

_I looked down and blushed._

"_You don't look too shabby yourself." I said winking as my eyes raked over him. He looked amazing in dark jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, it showed his muscular chest and left absolutely nothing to the imagination._

_We locked eyes and said nothing._

"_Well if you guys are done with this totes barf- worthy moment will you go now please?" Jasper said._

"_I can tell when I'm not wanted, let's go Nessa." Mason said._

_I waved at everyone as we went out of the door._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_We ended up in a little Italian restaurant called Vin-santo, which had a really cosy feel about it. We talked comfortably while eating the food, which was delicious by the way. We just walked along the pavement and came across a band that was playing the drums, the beat was really catchy. I grabbed the micro-phone and started singing, I had been writing a new song and couldn't find a beat just yet, and I think this is the one._

"_Oh oh,_

_All I want to do is party, _

_Scream out and forget,_

_All the troubles in my mind,_

_Pay off all the debts._

_Chorus: Oh oh, my life is just one big crazy,_

_Mindless cycle, the same thing every day,_

_I just want to live my life,_

_Each and every way._

_Let's go, let's go, and let's go_

_Oh oh oh,_

_Nothing can separate us,_

_No badness formed against us_

_Can ignore the power, power_

_Power of love!_

_Chorus._

_Yeah yeah yeah yeahhhhhhhh! By Kennedy Renata (me)_

"_That was amazing." Mason said, as I handed the micro-phone back to the drummer while the crowd that had gathered cheered. _

_He pulled me out of the crowd and we continued walking._

"_I want to show you something, do you trust me?" he asked._

_I nodded and he pulled me toward the woods._

_We walked in silence until he told me to close my eyes I obeyed and he led he forward._

"_Open them." He said softly._

_Mason,_

_I watched in satisfaction as her eyes grew wide when she saw the waterfall which had grass surrounding it._

"_You like?"_

"_This is fantastic." She whispered._

"_Glad you like it, sit down." I said, patting the space next to me._

_She sat down, still looking around in awe._

"_Err... here is your Christmas present." I murmured handing her the rectangle shaped blue satin box._

_She opened it and her eyes grew wider._

"_It's a garnet." She whispered, pulling out the necklace._

_The bright red gem was hanging on a silver chain; on either side of the necklace were 4 hooks for other charms._

"_It's your birthstone, speaking of which happy birthday for tomorrow." I said, grinning and handing her another box._

_She pulled out the charm, a small silver lamb with garnet eyes._

"_It's a Nessa." I explained._

"_Wow, thank you so much Mace-face." She smiled and threw her arms around me._

_I hugged her close and revelled in the moment._

"_I am going to let that pass because it's your birthday in 7 hours." I muttered._

_She grinned. "Does that mean I can do anything I want?" She purred into my ear._

_I shivered. "Y-Yes."_

"_Good." She murmured then pulled back and kissed me. It started out slow but not for long._

_I pulled back and kissed my way down her neck and back to her mouth again._

"_Happy birthday."I whispered against her lips._

"_It certainly is."_

_AN: Did you like it, the song was by me, so please review , leave me some loving._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; all belongs to the awesome sm.

AN: 8th chapter, yay! I think I might start a new story as soon as I hit the 10th chapter, so I was thinking what if I updated 3 chapters today! That way I can start a new fanfic which I'm totes excited about it's called the passing fancy! While you are waiting for that, do check out my old story Grace 'e Fascino. Some Eddie and Jake action in this.

Family is not an important thing. It's everything.

Michael J. Fox !

Chapter 8: Sugar or honey?

I woke up the next morning feeling happy. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen whistling. The sun was coming in through the bay window and warmed my face.

"Someone's happy." Alice noted, looking suspiciously at me and then at Mason.

"Well it is my birthday." I retorted.

Alice squealed loudly, then bounded over and hugged me. "Happy birthday Nessa."

Bella, Jazz, Edward, Jacob, Esme, Carmen, Kate, Diddy, Dmitri, Carlisle, Jane, even Rosalie hugged me.

"How old are you today?" Esme asked.

"18, I was born at 12, so I have two birthdays, the 31st of December and the first of January, but everyone celebrates my birthday on New Year's." I explained.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Alice shrieked, pointing to my neck.

I looked down at the garnet and a grin overtook my face. "It's a birthday present and a Christmas present."

"From who?" Bella asked.

I blushed. "Do I have to tell you?"

"It was Mason." Edward said.

I glared at him.

All the females awed.

"How come you never do romantic crap like that for me?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"WOAH, OK let's not get ahead of ourselves, Mason and Nessa are not a couple Ali."Emmett said, looking at Rose wearily.

"They kissed." Edward said.

"Ok Eddie, one more word from my mind comes out of your mouth; it will be the last word you ever say." I threatened.

"You kissed?" Jane asked grinning.

Mason and I looked at each other, he nodded.

"Yes." I answered at the same time he did.

"Liar, you brain-washed him didn't you? Mason is meant to be mine." Irina growled, sounding almost like a vampire.

I smirked. "Sorry, but the last time I checked, Mason didn't like Morons."

Jacob and Emmett snickered.

"Well he doesn't like freaky mutts either." Tanya shrieked, flanking her sister.

My body began to tremble. "What did you say?

"Baby calm down." Mason said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Irina glared.

"Mason please do get your hands off me, I really do not want to hurt you." I choked out.

Mason backed off.

"This will be good." I heard Jasper mutter as he grinned.

"Come on mutt, you're kidding yourself, He won't ever want you when he could have me." Irina said.

I could feel the steam coming off me.

"Damn, she's gonna phase, Irina shut up."Jacob shouted.

"She should hear the truth." Irina continued.

I was full on shaking now.

Irina sauntered up to Mason and kissed him.

I ****ing lost it.

I snarled and felt the fur explode out of me; I was phased before my paws hit the floor.

"Holy guacamole." Rosalie said her eyes wide.

My fur was as dark has my hair and my eyes were the same electric blue, my form was huge of course.

I prowled slowly towards Irina, growling under my breath.

Her eyes were full of fear as she backed away slowly until her back hit the wall.

I pretended to lunge at her and she ran out screaming, along with Tanya.

I grabbed the tablecloth with my teeth and pulled it around me as I phased back to human.

"That was Awesome." Kate said slowly, looking at me in awe.

"Sam is going to kill you, threatening a human, what the hell were you thinking?" Jacob shouted his face red with anger.

"She was bloody asking for it?" I shrieked.

"Do not shout at her." Mason growled at Jacob.

"Shut up bloodsucker, this is your entire fault." Jacob snarled.

"Leave my brother alone." Edward glared at Jacob.

"Edward, Jacob stop right now." Bella said.

They ignored her.

"Mason, Jacob stop this." Alice said.

They ignored her.

"RIGHT ALL 3 OF YOU SHUT UP." I shrieked.

They looked at me, shocked.

"Jacob, I will deal with Sam myself, Edward back off and listen to your girlfriend, and Mason, thank you for trying to protect me baby, but I can deal with Jake, I have been doing so for the past 18 years."

They all stepped away from each other.

"I was only trying to help Nessa." Mason said, hurt.

"I know baby, Thank you." I whispered, kissing him chastely.

"Awww, look at them." Diddy (Didyme.) And Esme cooed.

I shook my head at both of them.

"Shouldn't someone go after them?" Jasper asked.

No one said anything.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Too right." Alec muttered.

"We leave for forks in the evening so you can go get them later, just enjoy the hours you have left, we leave at 7." Esme said.

"Well we have to go back to Voltaire now; it was so nice to be here." Aro said.

"Oh but daddy can't we stay a little bit?" Jane begged.

Didyme shook her head. "Sorry sweets, we leave in 10 minutes, say your goodbyes and meet us at the door."

Jane sighed and said goodbye to everyone, then she came up to Mason and I.

"I hope you guys will be happy together, I knew you were perfect for each other as soon as I saw you both. Mason Knight-Reynolds, do not mess this up, do you hear me? Aunt Nessa, if you have any questions call me ok? And do come and visit Voltaire soon.

I chuckled. "Will do. Bye baby girl."

Mason kissed her cheek and she waved and ran out.

"God I love her." I laughed.

"Me too." Mason murmured.

"I want to go the waterfall before we leave." I said.

"OK, I just need to talk to Carlisle, go get ready." He murmured. I nodded as he walked out.

"You imprinted on him didn't you?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes." I sighed.

"He loves you." Esme said.

"You think so?"

"We know so." Jasper said.

AN: Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

READ:

I have been sick for a few days and have had a few blocks with my stories, so I deleted the first two because they were not getting any reviews, but I have got a few new ideas for 2 stories.

One of them will be called what goes around comes around! It's about a boy called Anthony, who is a Cullen, after graduation he runs away with messed up Elizabeth Dwyer, who is a drug addict, the Cullen's won't have any more to do with Anthony, but what happens when the Cullen's need a helping hand, will Anthony and Elizabeth give them another chance or will the Cullen's learn the phrase What goes around comes around!

The next one will be called, the commoner and the lord!

This story is set in the olden days. November Black was much respected in the circle; she gets pregnant and has to leave her home town. No one wants her to work for them, until she gets accepted to work at Cullen manors, what happens when she meets the mysterious and charming Charles Cullen, sparks fly, but can Charles be with a pregnant commoner, will their status keep them apart or will they be strong enough to handle their relationship, all questions will be answered in the commoner and the lord!

A huge thank you to MJ who reviewed this story and really inspired me to carry on, if you are reading this thank you so much MJ,I was wondering if you would be my Beta, get back to me ok? I don't really know how to do the beta thing. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: What does the future hold?

"Do you know where you are going for college; we graduate in 2 weeks you know?" Mason said, his voice sounding muffled because his face was currently buried in my hair.

We had gotten to the waterfall an hour ago and had a picnic then swam in the waterfall; we were drying off by sitting in the sun since we didn't bring any towels.

I traced his abs lightly, circling the parts where the sun reflected off his skin.

"I applied for 7 colleges and got accepted into 5, the university of Alaska, brown university, Harvard, Dartmouth and oxford and Cambridge."

"Do you know which one you're going to?"

"I don't know baby, where are you guys going?"

"Well we are going to use special effects to make us look older and use Jazz's gift to help us act a little human you know, but we still need somewhere cold and doesn't have that much sunny days, maybe Alaska or Brown." Mason answered.

"Let's think about it later, we still have to get through graduation, Alice's party and Edward and Bells wedding." I murmured, balancing my head on his bare shoulder, my eyes fluttering close.

"You're right honey, go to sleep we will talk about this later." He said kissing my neck.

"I'm not going to get any sleep if you keep doing that."

He chuckled. "Should I sing to you?" he asked.

I nodded tiredly.

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies."

I felt him kiss my forehead before I fell asleep.

AN: Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: 10th chapter, double figures, YAY! Enjoy, this is for everyone who reads it's not always flowers and fluff.

You know that you are in love when you can't sleep because your reality is finally better than your dreams.

Chapter 10: Is it love?

"Wake up Lamb." Mason's soft voice whispered in to my ear.

I rolled over and mumbled incoherently into his chest.

He burst into loud laughter.

I cracked open an eye, glaring at him.

"What now?" I grumbled.

"You told me to bite you." Mason said, continuing to laugh.

"Glad I amuse you." I murmured, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"You do, good morning Lamb."

"Morning Mace-face, God I need a shower, let me brush my teeth and then you can bring that mouth of yours over here and kiss me." I grinned. What I was feeling a little devious.

"Mhmmnn, I don't mind a little morning breath." He mumbled, pulling me to him and planting a kiss on my mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him and skipped into the shower.

We had gotten to Forks on Saturday, Alice took us all shopping for the New Year at school, and we chilled a little, so school starts again today.

20 minutes later, I'm dressed in knee- length Capri shorts and a green off- shoulder t-shirt with the words

Seize today, taking little thought in tomorrow!

I just put my hair up into a ponytail, but straightened my bangs and swept them to the side.

Esme was in the kitchen making breakfast, I lived for her food.

"Morning Ez." I grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Morning honey, did you sleep well?" she asked, just as the others came in.

"How come you didn't wait for me?" Mason pouted.

"Cause you spend longer in the shower than I do, but the result is so worth it." I said, my eyes taking him in.

He was in dark pants, with a blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was packed back into a ponytail but he left a few pieces curling around his face.

"Like what you see?" he murmured, his breath tickling my ear.

"Absolutely." I purred.

"Ewwwwww, will you guys stop that, it's weird enough that you're a vampire and she's a werewolf." Jacob said, pretending to be sick.

I glared at him. "Shut up Jacob."

"NO, YOU AND I WERE SO CLOSE NESSA,ALONG WITH BELLA, THEN EDWARD CAME AND TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, AND NOW YOU'RE GONE TOO, YOU GUYS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS, I IMPRINTED TOO YOU KNOW, BUT SHE HAS NO CLUE BECAUSE SHE IS TOO BUSY OGLING AT ANOTHER GUY." Jacob shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"Jacob I….." Bella and I started to say, before he stalked out of the house.

"Oh my God, I am a horrible friend, he imprinted and I didn't even know." I moaned, burying my head in my arms.

"I know, I feel terrible, I knew Jake had been acting off but I didn't think it was something that big, I should have talked to him." Bella said, sniffing.

"Wait, what did Jacob mean by he imprinted too, that means that Nessa imprinted." Esme said.

I gulped.

"Did you imprint on Mason?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I whispered. "Please don't freak out."

"You…. Imprinted on me?" Mason asked.

I nodded.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" He shouted.

"Mason please." I begged.

"NO, DON'T SAY THAT, I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD IS BIGGER THAN SECRETS."

"It is, I just didn't want you to freak out because it might be too fast for you."

"You think we're going too fast, well maybe we shouldn't be together then." Mason said, all the fight seemed to have gone out of him.

"Mason please." I sobbed.

He shook his head and walked out.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Esme said, pulling me into a hug.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella hugged me too.

"Don't worry, we will talk to him." Jasper said as he and Edward went out.

"Hang in there Nessa." Emmett said, following them.

Mason was gone, my walls came crashing down and everything went black.

AN: Cliffy, I'm sorry; I thought it would make it interesting. So Jacob imprinted, anyone know who it is? If I get responses I will have an update up by tonight or really early tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while, I was so busy, my 12th birthday is coming up and I get to take 4 friends to the states, but I can't decide, I am trying to keep it low key, so it is kind of hard, sorry for the delay, enjoy chapter 11.

Chapter 11:

The imprint.

Nessa's pov:

I felt horrible. It has been a week since Mason left; the Cullen's are going on a hunting trip to where he is and hopefully bringing him back.

I was going to look after Bella, for a day or two, while they were gone, or as Bella liked to call it,

Babysat by immortals!

Bella and I were trying to come up with a plan to make Jacob forgive us.

I heard Bella close the door behind her as she came into the house.

"Hey." I said, giving a watery smile.

"How you doing?" she asks, cautiously

I nodded and muttered fine.

"So do you have any plans for the whole Jacob thing?" I ask, as she walked into the kitchen and puts on the kettle.

"Actually, yes." She grinned.

"I was hoping you would say that because I have nothing."

She laughed.

"Ok so here it is, 2 weeks ago, the head teacher put up a sign up sheet for anyone who has ideas to raise money for the school. I was thinking that we could do a date bid, we hold a show in the school hall and show off boys for girls to bid on and the person who bids the highest for that boy wins a date with them, I have asked Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley as well as Ben Cheney to be part of it, we will get Jacob to do it somehow but Seth said he would do it as well, so we have 5 boys for it, but the head teacher said that we need 6 boys and I don't really know any more boys who are good enough for this, but other than that I think the plan should work."

I smiled at Bella. "You're good."

She smiled back.

"Anyway do you know any boys for this?"

"I will call Dmitri and ask him, the girls will kill for him." I said.

Bella agreed.

The rest of the evening was spent making posters and arrangements for the date bid.

Alice must have seen this coming because she left an envelope in Carlisle office with a few thousand dollar bills for the date bid.

We called Principal Greene and told him about it, he agreed to the idea and said we could hold the bid in the morning but we had to get to school really early to set up the hall, we agreed on 7 and hung up.

I woke up at 5 and changed into a white skirt and a purple top with matching heels. I left my hair down and applied a little makeup. Bella dressed in white jeans and a purple top with matching pumps, we had decided to dress the same to advertise the idea of the date bid more.

We scoffed breakfast and were in Carlisle's Mercedes by 6:45, they had left a car for use to go to school and such.

Bella talked to Edward on the phone until we got to school.

We carried the boxes from the trunk into the hall. We put up the purple curtain and banners and streamers and draped the seats with purple silk, the blinds were pulled down and the stage lights were bright, giving the room a show star look. The stage itself was decorated in bright and dark purples and on it sat 6 thrones for the boys to sit on and a microphone in front of each, with a bottle of water as well.

Back- stage we had different outfits for the boys and things for the talent contest to impress the ladies and so on. Kate and Carmen were helping us later as well.

The boys arrived half an hour before the bid started so we could get them ready.

Dmitri gave Bella and me a hug, and guess what? He brought Jane.

Jacob walked past with barely a glance at us.

The show started and the hall was filled with girls from all over the school.

Mike Newton went first and uproar went through the crowd, what the hell did they see in him?

Jessica Stanley was the highest bidder with $600, Mike grinned at her and took her away. 

Seth was next. I had known Seth since forever and he was one of the most decent boys there is.

In the end, a girl called Katie went off with him.

Tyler Crowley was won by Lauren Mallory who was almost as bad as Irina Denali, and that is saying something.

The crowd went wild with Dmitri, I kid you not. Tanya Denali won him after biting a girl who bid him for $ 1000 dollars, ironic no?

I hope Dmitri will end up biting Tanya.

Ben Cheney was won by Angela Weber, who had become a friend of mine after Bella introduced her. Angela was really nice and I knew she had been crushing on Ben for a while now.

Finally it was Jacob's turn. I felt nervous.

The bids for Jacob were exceptionally high but he would frown every time a girl bid.

When we were about to give the date to Wendy Bryce, Jacob's eyes travelled to the back of the hall, a look of longing, love and adoration in his eyes and there sat IRINA FREAKING DENALI!

AN: Are you freaking out as well, hope you liked it, review or I else?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: It's been ages since I updated huh? So sorry, I have been so busy. Anyway enjoy chapter 12!

Mason's pov;

Chapter 12: I know.

Esme found me first, she always did.

She was quiet as she sat down on the forest floor next to me.

"I messed up didn't I?" I asked.

A sharp slap connected with my face. I looked up at Esme in shock.

"Do not give me that look Mason Oscar Knight- Reynolds, how could you do what you did to that poor girl? I am so disappointed." Esme said.

"Well she should have told me Esme, she hurt me by keeping such a big secret from me." I retorted.

"She was probably scared Mason, did you think about that?"

"She shouldn't be, she knows I love her."

"See my son, that is where you are wrong, how is she meant to know that you love her if you never told her." Esme said softly.

I groaned as realisation hit me and hung my head in shame.

"Do not do this to yourself Mason, what you and Nessa have is truly beautiful, don't ruin it."

I nodded; I knew what I had to do.

Nessa's Pov:

"I will cut out his eyes, fry them and make him eat them, I swear, God is my witness." Jane growled.

Bella laughed from the kitchen. "He is terrified of you already Jane, do not make him die of fear."

"The idiot deserves it," Jane snorted. "How are you not angry aunty Nessa?"

I shrugged. "If Mason kept such a big secret from me I would be angry too, it's my entire fault, and I'm such an idiot." I sobbed into the cushion.

Bella and Jane rubbed my back.

"I have known Mason for many years, and Bella has too, I think she will agree when I say that he makes very rash decisions but he always comes through, always" Jane said.

Bella nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WE'RE BACK, WHERE ARE MY 3 LITTLE SISTERS?" Emmett's loud voice boomed from downstairs.

I rushed downstairs, my eyes searching for only one person. There he stood, in all his perfection, his multi-coloured hair tousled and his eyes tired.

I ran to him sobbing and buried my face in his chest.

His arms enveloped me.

"Its ok lamb I'm here now." He murmured.

His voice had not changed and for that I was glad.

I reached up to kiss him, my actions were desperate, my soul aching for the feeling only he could give me.

He complied and kissed me back, his cool finger tips running up and down my arms.

"I am so sorry." He whispered.

"I know," I nodded "I know."

"I'm going to make it up to you." He said handing me a envelope.

I eyed him as I opened it and pulled out 2 pieces of paper.

"Milan, seriously, oh my God Mason this is perfect." I shrieked, flinging my arms around him.

He laughed. "I know," he said. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

READ:IMPORTANT: AN: Ok guys, we have a problem ,this story is getting lots of views but on enough reviews, I'm going to update one more chapter and then stop for a while until this story gets at least 15 more reviews, even if its criticism, sorry but I have to, anyway so far I'm estimating about 9 more chapters after this one, so 22, I don't know about a sequel yet, seeing as the reviews aren't very high, if you don't like this story, do tell me if I can make it better, review please!

Chapter 13: History in Milan!

Nessa's pov:

It's beautiful here, it's sunny and everyone is nice, I can see myself having a future here, with Mason, but I don't tell him that.

We had dinner at a beautiful restaurant, all fancy and dressed up, and now we're on the beach, walking, talking, and laughing.

We sat on a wooden bench, overlooking the sea, the sun is setting, and it's amazing.

"It's nice here."I murmured.

"I used to live here when I was human."

I spun around and looked at him, my face registering surprise.

His face is blank, his eyes looking into a past I can't see.

"My mother was a singing teacher and my father was a law professor, we lived comfortably, I had 2 younger sisters, we were happy, I was happy. My parents were good people, well respected. My father was coming back from work one day and a car swerved in front of him, he couldn't stop, a broken collarbone, bruised ribs and collapsed lungs, they didn't find him in time, his death was slow, painful. My mother and I were close, very close, she was my best friend, she was pregnant when she heard about my father's death, she lost him and she lost the baby, she was consumed with grief, she locked herself in her room, didn't eat, talk, nothing. She died of malnutrition; I lost 3 members of my family in the space of 2 weeks. I was 19, old enough to fend on my own, the same couldn't be said for my sisters, they were taken by child services, I never saw them again, Sage and Isadora, they were called. Sage died last year, it was in the news, big car crash in Chicago, Isadora was in the car too, she's in a coma now, and has been in it for 7 months, she won't make it, I don't think so. I loved my sisters, so much, they were my life, I lived for them, they got taken from me too, 5 members of family, gone in the space of 1 month. I moved to New York and went to school there, I tried to throw myself into work but it was hard, I jumped from the top of a building, Esme got to me first, she always does."

I blinked. What do you say to that?

"I know what you feel." I said, patting his hand.

He snatched it away from me, his gaze burning holes into me. "Do not say that, everyone says that, no one understands." He spat.

I growled. "My mother is dead too."

He back tracked. "You never told me, I'm sorry I didn't know."

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder; his fingers stroked my hair lightly.

"Cancer, she died of cancer, all there is to it really."

"What about your dad?"

I stiffened. "He didn't want to know." I explained.

"His loss."

AN: Please review. I mean it, please, if there is anything to improve on, tell me!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here we go enjoy!

Chapter 14: graduation presents!

Nessa's pov:

I pulled on the sleeveless knee length white dress and a pair of matching pumps. I packed my hair back into a high bun and weaved a string of pearls through it; the garnet necklace gleamed proudly against my russet skin. I threw the blue and yellow robe and hat over my arm, it was time, graduation.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting; I saw Mason and my heart stopped.

He was in dark dress pants, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his hair was dead straight for once and flowed to his shoulders in red and blonde waves, he was handsome and he was mine.

"Hell." I muttered, my voice came out chocked.

Mason cocked his head to one side. "Hell?"

I smirked. "Hell."

"You look stunning Ness." He murmured, cradling my face. I leaned into his touch.

"Thank you."

He tilted my chin up to kiss me, I forgot about everything else, until Carlisle cleared his throat.

I pulled back with a sigh and glared at Carlisle over Mason's shoulder, my bottom lip stuck out into a pout.

He chuckled. "Sorry to interrupt Nessa, but we are going to be late."

Alice squealed. "I'm so excited."

"Why? Haven't you graduated like a hundred times?" I asked.

Alice scoffed. "First of all, I have only graduated 35 times and secondly, this is the first time for you and Bella, so yes I am excited, sue me." She answered.

"Stop yapping and let's go." Emmett exclaimed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lenessa Donovan." Mr Greene's voice boomed.

I gulped and walked onto the stage. Cheers rung through the gym. I grinned and shook his hand.

The graduation went on and everyone walked back on.

"Congratulations, class of 2003."

I squealed and threw my hat in the air, it took about 0.2 seconds before I felt Mason's arms around me, he lifted me into the air and smashed his lips to mine, I laughed and wrapped my legs around him.

"We did it baby." I grinned.

I didn't realise everyone was staring at us. I suddenly remembered that this was the first time we had gone to school together since we came back from Wisconsin.

I cleared my throat and untangled myself from Mason, he currently had his face buried in my hair and was shaking with silent laughter.

"Well this is awkward." I muttered.

Mason snorted and grabbed my waist; he pushed me into the wall and crashed his lips to mine again. I forgot about the stares and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Mason pulled away from me and looked back at the crowd. "If anything that even looks remotely like a male, comes near to Nessa, I will make your life a living hell. .mine" He growled.

The boys scarpered away.

"My knight in shining armour." I smiled.

He smirked and grabbed my hand. "Come with me." It wasn't a question.

"Alice, we'll meet you at home for the party." Mason called over his shoulder.

"Good luck Mace- face." Alice said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've got a few things for you." Mason murmured and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

I gasped when he opened it.

Inside the box was a small pendant in the shape of a graduation hat, it was beautiful and on it were the words

You did it baby, congratulations, Mason xx.

I sniffed as he attached it to my necklace, next to the lamb.

"I love you Ness." He whispered, brushing the tears from my eyes with his thumbs.

"What?"

"I love you Ness, you don't have to say it back but you have to know."

"I love you too Mason." I murmured.

He laughed in relief and dropped his face down to kiss me.

"I have another present for you." He grinned.

He pulled out another small box and opened it.

Inside was another pendant, it was golden, in the shape of a heart, engraved on it were the words

A poem to tell you

That you have my heart,

I'll always be with you,

Even when we are apart.

The tears escaped my eyes, before I could stop them.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too."

AN: Yay, the words have been said, next up is the party.


	15. Chapter 15

Emergency AN: I HAVE NOT STOPPED WRITING THIS FANFIC, KEEP READING AND REVIEWING, LOVE VOLTURIWRITER12


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Lots of drama in this people!

Chapter 15: No way!

Mason pov:

I love Alice. This party was awesome. I swayed on the dance floor with Mason, my eyes closed, I was so relaxed, might have something to do with the vodka that Emmett spiked my punch with. Damn the people that say vampires can't get drunk.

Jasper asked to dance with Ness; I nodded and went into the kitchen. Irina was in there.

"Hey Mase, congrats you did it." He grinned.

I laughed. "Finally."

"I know right, I have a present for you." She purred.

I turned around to look at Irina, I never really noticed how beautiful she was. I cupped her face into my hands and kissed her. I pushed her against the counter and knotted my fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to me.

I lifted her up until her legs were wrapped around my waist, her hands grabbed at me, digging into my skin.

"WHAT THE HELL?" someone shouted from behind us.

I whirled around and saw everyone standing in the kitchen, Nessa was in front of them, she looked angry and most of all heart-broken.

I let go off Irina, suddenly sober.

"Nessa please I can explain..." I started to say.

"DAMN YOU MASON, LEAVE ME ALONE." She shrieked and ran out

"You still have me baby." Irina said.

"SHUT UP IRINA." I shouted. She jumped, and her face crumpled up as she started to cry.

I stalked out.

Alice ran to catch up to me. "Don't go to her Mason, she needs time."

"How long?" I asked brokenly.

"I don't know."

I laughed bitterly, slamming my fist into the wall.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"I don't know Alice," I whispered hanging my head down in shame, "I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I climbed up the stairs to the attic and sat on the dusty floor, pushing open the chest in front of me.

I rummaged in the box and pulled out the black velvet box, I opened it and Sage's ring gleamed back at me.

This ring had been in my family for generations, it normally went to the eldest daughter, but Sage was dead.

It was a beautiful ring. It had a silver band with a Diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds going down the band, it was elegant and modest and perfect for Nessa. (Ring on my profile for the next 48 hours, check it out!)

I jumped out of the window and raced towards La Push.

She was on the beach, sitting on a driftwood log and staring at the water.

"I was drunk."

"Vampires don't get drunk."

"Jasper, it was Jasper, he was betting with Emmett, he was controlling my emotions, he didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't either, I'm so sorry baby, I love you." I murmured.

"You hurt me so much Mason, how can I trust you again?" she asked, as huge sobs racked through her body.

I dropped to one knee.

"Mason what are you doing?"

"Getting you to trust me again. Lenessa Lia Donovan, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you, I made so many mistakes with you and I am begging for you forgiveness, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, oh God yes." She answered flinging her arms around me.

I laughed and twirled her around.

"You said yes." I whispered, pulling her to me.

"Of course I did."

AN; I was going to leave it on a cliffy but I couldn't do that to you guys, REVIEW PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: IMPORTANT: I have news! Brace yourselves, this is the last chapter of this story, I will put up an epilogue and then an Author Note. It's not always flowers and fluff is coming to a close, thanks to everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed, I couldn't have done it without you!

Chapter 16; Last of the last!

"You look beautiful Bella." I told her. She really did, her wedding dress was a long sleeved white, hugging the top half of her body and flowing out from her waist down, her hair was up into a bun and a sparkly white veil hung from it. Alice, Rosalie and I were in baby blue bridesmaids dresses, Jane was flower girl of course, and she looked adorable in a light pink dress, with a darker pink bow around her waist.

"Thanks Nessa, it's going to be your turn soon." Bella smiled.

I squealed. "I know, I still can't believe it."

Alice laughed. "You better, I already started planning your honey moon." She winked.

"Nessa can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded and Alice and Bella went out.

"I know I've been a brat to you, the last few months, and I want to say I'm sorry. I was jealous that you got Mason." She said, her eyes glued to the ground, wringing her hands together.

"But you've got Emmett?"

"I know and I love him, it's just I already got rejected by Edward and then I got rejected by Mason, I'm so sorry Nessa, everyone seemed to like you from the start and it took ages for people to start liking me, I try to change but I can't."

"Rosalie, have you looked in the mirror lately, I'm pretty sure it's impossible for you to get more perfect, you're not mean Rose, you have trust issues, and after what happened to you with Royce I'm not surprised, you are who you are, don't change for anyone." I murmured, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Nessa, now let's go we have a wedding to crash."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I giggled after Emmett finished his speech, that sounded so wrong. Bella literally looked like the blushing bride.

I pulled Mason unto the dance floor and swayed with him.

"You having fun?" he asked.

I nodded. "I can't wait till ours."

He smiled.

"Nessa it's time to show Edward and Bella your wedding present." Emmett said quietly from behind me.

I shot him a grateful smile, kissed Mason and walked onto the stage.

"This song is dedicated to the two cutest newly married couple, Edward, Bella, I hope you guys will be really happy, love you."

Edward and Bella grinned.

I motioned at the band and nodded to the beat as the song started.

"Oh yeah, yeah,

Every time I see your face,

My smile light the sky,

My happiness with you

Is rocket high.

Oh I'm so glad

To be sharing this day with you,

And every time I see your smile,

I grin like a love sick fool.

Cause I'm so happy

When I wake beside you,

You are in my mind,

In everything I do!"

The crowd cheered to the song.

I was happy at this moment, in my bliss.

Mason slipped his arms around me.

"Did you get your happy ending?"

I shook my head. "No, my love for you is never ending."

THE END!

AN: There is an Epilogue then an author note after this! REVIEW!


	18. Epilogue

AN; Epilogue!

I grinned as I watched Rosalie and Nessa giggle over a magazine, ironic since they seemed to hate each other, they are inseparable now.

I was happy, my life had gone horrible at a ripe age but Nessa had turned it all the right way, I loved her. I could let go of my past and have a future with her.

Esme sat down on the stairs next to me.

"You ready to let go?" she asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I think I am."


	19. Chapter 20

AN;

Many thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story, especially MJ, you are the best, Thank you all so much!

Check out my new story called, the beauty, the brave and the vampire, hilarious, I kid you not, it will be better than this one, and with that I press the complete button.


End file.
